1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support. More particularly, the present invention relates to a support for wearing on the torso and supporting and raising a ceiling panel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for body mounted supports have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,158,489 to Gottschalk et al. teaches a body-mounted support device for a motion picture or television camera that employs a pair of articulated arm assemblies attached to a body support and positioned to support a gimbal device. A camera support tube is mounted on the gimbal device and carries the motion picture or television camera on its upper end, and a battery at its lower end. Pneumatic cushion means associated with the articulated arm assemblies dampen unwanted movements of the motion picture camera. An emergency release mechanism is provided to disconnect the entire device from the body support. Telescoping parts of the camera support tube permit the camera to be operated from a very low elevation with respect to the floor as well as allowing vertical adjustment of the center of gravity of all of the parts supported upon the gimbal device.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,245 to Nearhood teaches a combination protective head gear and cephalic tool for construction workers that is made of a thick cylindrical member having therein a soft cushioning material attached to a thin, relatively hard disk, the cylindrical member being enclosed in a fabric and adapted with straps to fit snugly on top of a wearer's head to provide the construction worker with a tool for carrying large sheets of building material and which tool allows manipulating and orienting the building material sheet while on top of the head into place for construction of a ceiling.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,129,774 to Balseiro el al. Leaches an apparatus for lifting a panel to a ceiling that has a post having an upper end and a lower end, a spring in the post between the upper and lower ends for at least limited longitudinal compression of the post against a spring force, and a foot pivoted on the lower end about a foot axis transverse to the longitudinal axis. A handle is pivoted on the post between its ends about a handle axis generally parallel to the foot axis and a panel-engaging support bar is pivoted on the upper end of the post about a bar-pivot axis generally parallel to the foot and handle axes, extends perpendicular to this bar-pivot axis, and has one end provided with an outwardly directed cleat. Thus this bar can be engaged under the panel with the cleat against an edge of the panel. At least one bar spring is operatively engaged between the bar and the post for biasing the bar into a position extending perpendicular to the post.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,255,394 to Long teaches a device for supporting an overhead load such as a drywall panel in an overhead location, consisting of a helmet including a hard hat and a rotatable flat turntable supported from the hard hat. In one form, a base for the rotatable turntable is demountable supported on the hard hat, and in the alternate form, the bearing for supporting the turntable is formed integrally of the hard hat.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,636,383 to Cwiakala teaches a rotatable, head mounted support apparatus for supporting drywall and other ceiling panels during the construction of a ceiling. The rotatable, head mounted support apparatus is preferably secured to the top of a hard hat, and includes rotatable, turntable-type bearing which allows a construction worker to freely swivel his or her head during the installation of a drywall panel.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for body mounted supports have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.